The Accident
by AlienTurtleTutus
Summary: There's only one downside to new live streaming technology, and Smosh Game's Lasercorn, or David Moss, witnesses it first hand. Live stream can't be edited, you can't plan for accidents.
1. 1: Blissful Beginnings Stolen

Jewel sat in a car, packed uncomfortabley close with the other 7 occupants, but she wasnt unhappy.

Reading peacfully, she wasnt disturbed by the soft singing and humming of her sister and ignored her fathers grumbling at the traffic and rested her head on her grandma's shoulder stuck between being soothed to sleep and being enthralled in her book.

After a while Jewel gave up on reading and simply rested her eyes. She simply let herself get lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts drifted towards feelings and her past depressions.

For a bit, she sat in melancholy, but then Jewel heard her sister humming, and felt her grandma's hand rubbing circles in her palm.

At that point, on the way to a family trip to Santa Cruz, Jewel felt at peace and in a way, innocently hap-...!

* * *

In another car, another group of people were jammed together. Though this bunch were louder and more rambuncious, they werent any less peaceful or happy. On the way of a Pokemon Go! adventure,each of the six occupants marveled at how lucky they were to play games for a career.

A middle aged man who currently had bright orange hair was at the wheel and he chatted idly with the man in glasses who sat next to him. Joking and jabbing at each other, noone felt anything was out of place.

And thus, the woman man who was squeezed into the middle seat decided it'd be a good time to film the a live video and interact with the fans of their more than famous channel. Noone had used the feature much, but it was rapidly gaining popularity. A way to interact with fans in real time.

Just as the man set up the stream on his phone, The man in glasses snatched the phone and held it showing a display of the 4 people jammed into the backseat. "Joven! Gimme my phone!"

Joven gave a vaguely evil giggle before teasing "No Wes, this is mine now. ALL MINE"  
Wes gave a sigh as everyone became aware of the live stream and began explaining what they were doing on their trip to Santa Cruz on a quest to catch them all.

The other man in glasses turned his hat backwards and gave the phone an adventurous look, making the woman next to him snort in laughter.

At that moment, Joven had turned the phone camera to front angle, giving a good angle of the road and the beautiful coast view they were moving towards.

* * *

Still streaming, all the viewers were all witness to someone running a redlight, right into a collision with the famous group of friends. But the Orange haired man was quickly thinking and swerved to avoid the incoming car.

What he didnt realize was that the tightly packed van with Jewel was right next to him. As he swerved the orange man's car caused the van to spin out of control.

Straight into the rushing red-light runner.

The impact was instantaneous and the car _**flew.**_

All the cars in the section stepped on their brakes instinctively, causing a few rearenders, but none quite as serious as the car now slowing to a stop in the middle of the intersection.

Jewel had no chance to prepare, but her grandmother did. Quickly she shoved the teen into her arms and cradled her neck reaching over to do the same with the younger girl on her left, but hadnt got the chance.

Glass flew and heads collided. Most died instantly on impact, painlessly. But Jewel was still alive, and as her face smashed againt the flying glass, her glasses shattered and many glass shards pierced her eyes and face.

Her high pitched scream finally quieted, as Jewel began to hyperventilate and couldnt breathe enough to scream anymore.

* * *

For a moment everything was quiet as a highpitched scream echoed through the silent intersection. Until the orange haired man was startled into action.

His neck hurt like a sonovabitch. But he noticed the phone was still rolling. Flashing comments of concern were making him feel nausious. And he slammed the phone onto the dash. "Hey- David. What the fuck!?"

"Lasercorn?!" Echoes of his name were yelled in concern as he staggered out of the car and to the mess of rubble in the middle of the road. The red light runner was out of his car and sitting on the ground, moaning about his aching back, but noone had exited the van. And it was beginning to smoke.

Everything was spinning and it was hard to stay on his feet, but he finally made it to the side of the car. Windows were shattered and he could hear someone crying and breathing shallowly.

He reached through the broken window, cutting his arm in the process, and opened the door.

 **There was so much blood.**

There sat a young girl. No older than 16 covered in blood and trying to scream. She had bits of glass from her glasses sticking out of her eyes and cuts all over. A bloody arm was protecting her neck, but it lay still. She heard someone there, but couldnt see anyone. And so she began to struggle awkwardly in a panic.

David had no idea what to do, but acting quickly, his body didnt need his mind. He reached and cut the seatbelt with a shard of glass, grabbing the girl by the armpits, causing her to gasp and struggle until he spoke  
"Hey. Hey stop, im trying to help movings or **goddammit-** youll be hurt worse."

She tried to still her body, but she shivered and shook in fear. After struggling for a moment, David was able to haul out Jewel by the armpits, dragging her about 10 feet away from the car which was now smoking worse. People had begun to gather and he saw his friends near. One was on the phone, probably speaking with 911. And the others looked to be walking towards him.

All of the sudden, the world spun again, and Lasercorn found him self unable to stay on his feet. He dropped right next to the girl he had rescued, with a pant of "THERES MORE" before being knocked out. He had no idea that the girl was still concious and aware, even if panicking immensely.

* * *

Jewel was panicking immensely. She could hear shouts and the sound of a gas blowing. She couldnt hear her family though and in a haze, she began to wheeze and awkwardly squeal their names.

Pants and shouts of "grandma!""Mira, Dad!?" "Rita? PLEASE" were all she could get out before she heard a scream of "GET AWAY" and a deafening boom. Jewel felt her stomach drop as she began to shout herself hoarse, desperately. Needing some confirmation her family was okay. Many bystanders were useless, filming the girls pain, but the woman in the car with David strode toward them.

With a shout of "Mari! Wait up!" A shorter bearded man followed after her, still on the line with 911.

Before they could reach them though, the girl felt herself grow weaker before finally blacking out, becoming silent and causing the two to rush toward her more desperately.

With a parting command of "Matt, check up on Corn, ill get the girl." Mari went toward the silent girl on the ground. With a quick glance at the now charred van and its remains, she turned her attention back toward the girl. Mari positioned Jewel correctly and tried to pick out smaller bits of glass, while keeping an eye on her breathing.

Matt mimicked her with the addition of trying to stay calm with the opperator.  
Soon an ambulence arrived and took the 2 deeply injured. Next taken was the man complaining of back injuries.

And finally they were able to get to the van's remains and clear the intersection. All those in the car,the 6 were announced dead upon arrival. 2 were fatally injured and many more with minor injuries.

* * *

The fans who had been shut down in the live stream were panicking. The news wasnt broadcasting who was in peril or deceased and they feared for their beloved role-models.

A few hours later, after being contacted, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla broadcasted a stream in which they confirmed the safety of all members and that only Lasercorn needed any serious medical attention, once assuring their fans not to freak out.  
both men left to the hospital in Santa Cruz to check on their friend and coworker, where all their other coworkers were waiting for the man.

But as the young teen went into intensive surgery for her eyes, and internal bleeding, there was noone left to worry about her.

No one could even identify the young girl labled simply as "Jane"


	2. Chapter 2

When David gained consciousness he registered a dull ache in in neck and back. Then he felt an itchy sensation on his right arm, but when reaching to scratch it, a thick bandage prevented it. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by a sterile while ceiling.

David heard soft talking and shifted to try and get a look at whoever it was, but he couldn't bend his neck.

Something was holding his neck straight? It was then that everything came flooding back into his memories. The crash, the blood, the girl. **THE GIRL!**

David gave a strangled gasp in realization before beginning to cough painfully. Someone gave a noise of surprise and suddenly he felt himself being slowly lifted up by the bed. Coming face to face with his friends David cringed at their concerned expressions.

"Lasercorn! Holy shit, how are you feelin man?" Mari leaned towards him in concern.  
Joven stood and poured him a glass of water, recieving a grateful nod from David. Both Ian and Anthony had come closer to Wes and Flitz who scooted their chairs closer to David. All began to babble over eachother, becoming very chaotic.

Though the familiar situation eased his nerves, The youtube star found himself still worried over the girl.

As if reading his mind, Flitz's voice cut through the chatter. "That girl you got out the car is okay i think. I mean, shes in urgent care right now cause i think there was a surgery? But they said shes stable."

Focusing on the surgery part, David gave a groan and leaned further into his pillows. Before he could even begin to blame himself, Sohinki chimed up. "Hey, dont do that. We were talking with the police earlier and they said that you made the situation alot safer."

Wes fiddled with hands as he joined in "Yeah. They said if you just went headon the people behind us and we couldve died as well. "

Ian placed a hand on David's foot giving it a light pat before saying "Yeah, so you bascially, saved a bunch of people"

David felt better, but it felt like his friends were nervous about something. "Speaking of people, what happend to the rest of the girls family?"

There was only silence, making David's stomach drop. Noone spoke for a few uncomfortable minutes, but then all the sudden, the door burst open, and in came another medical bed. A quick glance around and David realized that he wasnt in a personal medical room but a sharred commons for recovery. Curtains separated most of the other empty beds.

The bed was wheeled to the empty space near his left, and he saw a small figure laying still with bloody bandages covering a head of black hair.

Mari sprung up, a large plastic bag in her hand. "That must be her, a nurse asked me to hold her personal items until she was put into the room." She set the bag down next to her bed.

Another nurse came into the commons with a doctor before announcing that visitor hours were over, a glance at the clock on the wall told David it was now 7:30 pm.  
After a few hugs and promises to see eachother tomorrow, most of his friends had headed out leaving David alone with a doctor, nurse, wnd the girl. He hadnt even been able to catch her name.

The nurse had approached him, checking over his vitals with a remark of "The doctor will be here in a moment"

He turned his attention to the doctor who was removing a certain Iv from the girls arm, with a word of "Dont worry kiddo. Youre gonna be alright. Im just going to take you off the anithesia so you can wake up" He reattached a different Iv. Full of some clear liquid before turning toward David.

"Hello! Im doctor must be-" He took a glance at him clipboard. "-David Moss. You had quite the adventure. Didnt you? David winced at how insensitive the doctor sounded, but realized that he was probably unimformed and tried not to let the chipper nature bother him.

"You aquired a slight concussion, nothing too serious, minor laceration on your arm, and a sprain of the neck. We have you on minor pain med for the neck, and i believe those pills will be coming around some time now. Id like to keep you for a few more days, simply because i dont want that neck to move too violently and accidently mess up your spine or anything." He gave a nervous chuckle as Davids eyes widened slightly in nervousness.

Once all checked over, he was left to mull over his thoughts, alone with the sleeping girl.

* * *

A little while later a nurse came in with a tray of pills. She glanced over toward the sleeping girl before turning her full attention onto David. She told him that once he took these, hed probably become drowsy and have less awareness skills, so the best thing to do is sleep.

Once he took the pills, he immediatly understood what she meant.

It was hard to focus and all David wanted to do was sleep. But then, in came some police officers. They were joking and shoving eachother around until the nurse gave them a stern look. Causing both men to look sheepish and saying "We'd like to have a few words with Mr. Moss, if possible mam. "

The nurse tried ro decline but, both men seemingly ignored her and stepped up to David. The nurse shot them a dirty look before seemingly giving up and walking out, as she had already finished her business.

* * *

Unknown to everyone in the room, Jewel felt herself wake. At first she was panicking, she couldn't see and her entire body hurt, not to mention the roaring headache. But then she heard voices. They were quiet as if not wanting to display information, but she was close enough to hear them anyways.

There were two unfamiliar voices seemingly bored and uncaring. But one voice was slurred, yet oddly familiar. Most of it was useless chatter until things got the words "Car crash" She peeked up and tried to listen more carefully, despite her rising headache.

"So, regarding the crash, because of video evidence, it's proved that you are absolved of any blame. We simply need you to sign here" She heard some shuffling of papers.  
The slurred voice started this time."So, uh, about that family? Besides tha' girl. Are they all ok?"

She remembered the large boom and screaming. The lack of noise from her family. All of the sudden she didn't dare breath.

One of the unfamiliar voices gave an annoyed huff. "Was just getting to that. The 6 others in the car were the first ones the para's got to, all of 'um were pronounced dead on scene. There was a younger girl who was rushed into emergency care, but she bled out and wasnt able to be saved. Its a miracle even one managed to survive the crash. "

Jewel couldnt breathe. She did her best, clenching her nails into her palms until she felt blood make them slippery. **They were gone. All gone, her family.** Tears leaked and further soaked her bandages. She heard the soft beeping of her heart moniter speed up. Those near her didnt seem to notice or care, that Jewels life was crashing down around her.

She barely hear the officer's next words. "The kid, we have no information on her, not even a name, and it doubtful shes from around we dont know who she is and noone has claimed her, the state of California will have to put her in the adoption system."

The quieter man spoke up this time, in a sly voice saying "You dont want that do you? Saving that girl, just to doom her to a life in the system. Shes not cute or young looking, itll be a miracle for an adoption."

The first officer started again, shuffing papers once more, "Because we were told about how you saved this kid we thought you might want to take her under your care. Right now shes unclaimed in the state of California, and legally an orphan. Itd be a deal lot easier to just put her under your custody"

Jewels headache was returning and it was getting harder to hear what the officer was saying only getting bits and pieces between her head's throbbing. "Just 3 weeks of being unclaimed... You wont have to do anything... Just sign here... If she has her memory... easy."

But the next words came out clearest, even though they were also David's most slurred. "Yeah. Yeah, ill sign... C'mere"

With the scrape of a pen, unclaimed kid "Jane", she belonged to this man now? Her chest began to clench in panic. Some stranger **owned** her?! Her heart moniter was now going off rapidly, getting the attention of the two officers, but David had drifted off into a deep sleep almost instantly after signing.

As nurses began to rush in the officers left the copies of David's forms on the table near his bed. Jewel gave a wail. She couldnt breath and she kept shaking, her chest **_hurt_** **.**

As nurses began to rush in, Jewel tried to curl into a ball, for any relief of the pain racking through her entire body. But hands kept her restrained, adding to her panic and causing her to struggle more.

Everything hurt, everyone was gone, and **Jewel wanted to die.**


End file.
